Hunters
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: This is my one shot for Gods go to Middle School. I have decided it's not going to be a one shot anymore. There's going to be 7 chapters or less. I'm going to finish this within the next few days. This story is about Artemis not hating men and creating a group like the hunters but for guys.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline: This is takes place a few days after the Second Titan War in The Last Olympian. Artemis please do the Disclaimer.  
Artemis: Evangeline doesn't own PJO. She only owns Aya and Akira Sakurai in this story.

* * *

Artemis's POV:

During the war, I fought along the side of Apollo and the other gods. Fighting against Typhon,with them made my hatred of men go away.

I don't know why in the first place I hated them. While I was fighting, I realized that when I went around hating men I was always being  
rude to them. This war changed me for the better I guess.

This change doesn't mean I'm not a maiden goddess anymore, it just means that I don't hate men now.

I have decided along with Apollo to make a group of male hunters. They'll be just like my current hunters. They'll listen to Apollo and I.

Now I just have to talk to Apollo about this.

* * *

Apollo's POV:

I was sitting in my crib on Olympus when Artemis appear in the middle of my living room.

"Hey Arty! How are you? Do you need something?"

"Hello. I'm fine. Yeah. I have to ask you about something, but before I do that I have to ask you another question. Have you been taking Athena's class or studying in private or something?"

"I'm surprised you didn't get mad when I called you 'Arty'. Sort of. I've been helping one of my twins with their homework with the help of Athena. So ask your other question now."

"Okay. I don't hate your gender anymore and I've thought of making another group like the Hunters except for boys. I want you to help me."

"That's awesome! Of course I'll help you. Let's start planning at the meeting that we're suppose to be at right now."

"What? It's already time for Father's lecture?"


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline: Hello! I finally have time to work on this. I promise to get this done as soon as possible so I can update the other stories. Now Athena do the disclaimer for me.

Athena: Evangeline doesn't own PJO.

* * *

Artemis's POV:

When Apollo and I arrived in the throne room, all the other Olympians were there waiting for us.

"Artemis,Apollo, tell us why you were late." Father said. "Artemis and I were talking about making a new group.

We didn't realizied what time it was. That's why we were late." Apollo said.

" Let's forget about my usual lecture about thunder and lightning, and help Apollo and Artemis plan their group." Father said.

Everybody cheered. Nobody likes listening to father talk about lightning and thunder. "What kind a group is it?" Athena asked. "It's a group like my hunters, but its for boys." I said. Everybody was shocked after I said that.

* * *

Apollo's POV:

After Arty told Thena what kind of group it was going to be. The whole throne room except Arty and me went into shock.

The room was silenced for 10 minutes,before Aphrodite asked a question. " Arty darling,don't you dislike men?" "Aph, not anymore."

After Arty said that, Aphrodite started shrieking for 5 minutes. Her shrieking brought them out of shock mode.

"Arty! We so need to get you a boyfriend now!" Aphrodite said after she finish shrieking. "Aphrodite, I'm still a maiden goddess."

Everybody was relieved after finding out that Arty still wanted to remain a maiden goddess. Well except Aphrodite.

"I don't need any help planning out the group. I already know what the group is going to do. I just need help on planning what they're going to wear and my Hunters' uniform is going to get a make over."

I swear Arty is going to give everybody a heart attack. That is if gods and goddesses can get heart attacks.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 2! The next chapter is going to come out later today or tomorrow.

~Evangeline


	3. AN

Coming up with the outfits for the Hunters is taking a little longer than I thought it would. I'll update this tomorrow or Tuesday.

~Evangeline 10:07 PM 7/8/12


	4. Another AN Sorry!

If any of you fanfiction readers in the US pay attention to weather nationwide, then you would know there is severe thunderstorm warnings in the Southern part of the US. You know from Virginia down to Florida to Mississippi and Louisiana. Well the states around there. I live in this region, so there's a chance my power will go out so I can't update today. The storms could start about any minute now so until later my readers.

~Evangeline 7/10/12 5:32PM


	5. Chapter 3

I was supposed to update this story yesterday. The weather said there was going to be a thunderstorm. All it did was rain.  
I thought it was going to be like Monday. On Monday there were thunderstorms and there were a lot of lightning flashes.  
Oh well. I'm updating the story now, I guess that's all that matters.

Aphrodite do the disclaimer for me.

Aphrodite:Evangeline doesn't own us or PJO. She just own these characters:  
-Aya Sakurai

-Aoi Sakurai

-Thomas Narita

-Philip Narita

-Twilight Fuse

-Angel Chase

-Salacia Nakamura

-Sophie Goode

* * *

Artemis's POV:

After 3hrs of the other Olympians helping Apollo and I with the clothing issue, all of the Olympians went to the camp.

I had left my hunters there and the others wanted to visit their kids or just tag along. At the camp fire I'll tell everybody about the new group I created.

When we got to camp, it was dinner time so everybody was at the pavilion. As we were walking to the pavilion, we felt the ground shake. Everybody looked at Hades and Poseidon.

"We didn't do that." They both said together. Everybody started running towards the border. When we go there we saw a peculiar sight.  
Well at least I think it was a peculiar sight.

* * *

Apollo's POV:

At the border we saw 8 demigods fighting, Medusa, Alecto, and the Minotaur. Two girls had several owls by their side, one boy had a branch in his hand standing by another boy with two girls, and a boy and a girl had a bow and arrow.

Oh wait! Those two with the bow and arrow they're my kids. "Arty! Those two with the bow and arrows are the twins I was talking about!" I said.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on a 2 week business trip?" Akira and Aya said to me. " You didn't tell them did you?" Arty said.

"All these children haven't been claimed yet. I thought all of you claimed your children and they were all at camp! Oh wait I shouldn't be saying anything two of them are mine." Thena said A few us crossed over the border to help and talk to the demigods.

"Hello Athena. I wish I could have your head in my hands for what you did to me!" Medusa said to Thena.

"I wouldn't have turn you into your current self if you weren't doing indecent things with him in my temple." she said to Medusa pointing to Poseidon.

"You did this to me! Now I'm going to kill you" Medusa said charging towards Uncle P. I thought Uncle P was going to get seriously injured, but Father threw a lightning bolt at Medusa.

* * *

Athena's POV:

There was nothing left of Medusa after she took a lightning bolt to the head. Father then destroyed the Minotaur and Hades ordered Alecto to stop. Alecto then disappeared back to the Underworld.

Chiron and the head counselors of each cabin came running up. "My gods and goddesses what are you doing here and what happened here?"

"Hello Chiron. We decided to visit and these demigods were fighting Medusa, Alecto, and the Minotaur." Father said.

"Let's claim these children now." I told the others. I claimed my daughters, Angel and Sophie. Apollo claimed the two kids with bows and arrows. That was kind of obvious. Poseidon claimed three of the four kids who caused the earthquake. Hades claimed the other one.

"Children can you tell me your names?" "I'm Akira Sakurai and that's my sister Aya." "I'm Tom Narita and that's brother Philip."  
"Twilight Fuse." "Angel Chase and this is Sophie Goode." "I'm Salacia Nakamura!"

"Everybody come now it's time for the campfire. Head counselors sit with your new siblings."

"Chiron." "Yes, Lady Athena?" "Can we not introduce these new demigods until tomorrow?" "Why Lady Athena?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to get all the other Olympians to claim all their children tomorrow. Apparently we didn't claim them all."

"Very well."

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. I might post a new story soon. It's my version of facebook for the demigods and the gods. I know the idea is cliche but I want to do my own version of it.  
I'll try to update soon

~Evangeline


	6. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was reading manga. Well as I type this I'm still reading manga.  
The manga I'm reading is called Charming Junkie. It's really good. Ares is going to do the disclaimer for me.

Ares: Hey punks. Evangeline doesn't own me or anyone else in this story except for her characters.

* * *

Artemis's POV:

I decided not to tell the camp about the new hunters until my family brings all their demigod children to camp.

I see my family sitting with their children and here I am sitting with my hunters. My family looks so happy being around their demigod children.

Apollo and his kids are singing, and everybody else is singing along or laughing. I'm starting to have second thoughts about remaining a maiden.

The campfire was about to go out when father said he had an announcement to make.

"Apollo and Artemis. If you haven't realized it, well your birthday is coming up soon. I'm going to grant you each one wish on your birthday so think about what you want to wish for. That's is all I have to say."

Everybody started to go to their cabins, so I did the same. Once I got inside my cabin, I went to my bed and started to sleep.

As I fell asleep I thought about what to wish for. What do I want?

* * *

Athena's POV:

I went to my bed once my children and I got back to our cabin. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11.

I went to sleep immediately. I'm going to wake up the Gods and Goddesses at eight.

* * *

Well this was a short chapter. The next one is going to be longer.

~ Evangeline


	7. Chapter 5

Today was my first day of school. It went by pretty fast. Other than that it was okay. I was too lazy to update yesterday.  
Apollo is doing my disclaimer.

Apollo: Evangeline doesn't own me or anybody else in the PJO/HoO series. She only owns her characters she made up.

* * *

Athena's POV:

I woke up took a shower then woke up all the gods and goddesses. We were all ready to bring the remainder of the demigods to camp by 9:00.

I told everybody to hand in their book of kids. I checked all of them. The results were pretty surprising.

**Number of unclaimed kids **

Zeus: 2 (Kyle-In Hermes' cabin; Kairos-Outside camp)

Hera: 3? (Holly and Valerie-In Hermes' cabin; Diana-Outside camp)

Poseidon:1 (Raina-In Hermes' cabin)

Demeter:1 (Paige-Outside camp)

Ares:3 (Hailey-In Hermes' cabin; Tyler and Laura-Outside camp)

Athena:2 (Aaron and Alan-Outside camp)

Apollo:2 (Robert and Mai-Outside camp)

Artemis:0/0

Hephaestus:2 (Logan and Violet-Outside camp)

Aphrodite:2 (Rose and Sky-Inside Hermes' cabin)

Hermes:3 (Alyssa, Emily and Andy- Outside camp)

Dionysus:1 (Peyton-Inside Hermes' cabin)

Hades:6? (Angela-Inside Hermes' cabin; Michael,Maria,Alex,Shadow, and Tsubasa- Outside camp)

I showed the others the chart. "Zeus,Hera,Poseidon,Ares,Aphrodite,Dionysus, and Hades, why didn't you claim your children?"

* * *

Third Person's POV:

The big three said they didn't claim their children because they didn't want to get in trouble. After the oath was forgotten they forgot they had kids to claim.

Hera said she was going to leave all the cheating to Zeus but then cheated on him a few times trying to make him jealous.

Ares said that his daughter, Hailey, was better looking than his other children and didn't want her to get picked on by her half siblings.

Aphrodite said at that time there wasn't enough room for the twins in the cabin and there still isn't enough.

Dionysus said he didn't want to leave his daughter in the cabin with just boys even though they're her brothers.

Then each godly parent went to get their children from the outside and came back with them.

By the time everybody got back it was lunch time. All the unclaimed kids had to stand in the middle of the pavilion.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

Once all the unclaimed children were in the center of the pavilion the gods started claiming their kids.

When the claiming was finished Chiron called each demigods name.

"Kyle Summers and Kairos Kitamura, sons of Zeus. Holly Day, Valerie Winters, and Diana Kamiya, daughters of Hera.

Raina Hart and Salacia Nakamura, daughters of Poseidon. Thomas and Phillip Narita, sons of Poseidon. Paige Spring, daughter of Demeter.

Hailey Pierce and Laura Hudson, daughters of Ares. Tyler Johnson, son of Ares. Angelica Chase and Sophie Goode, daughters of Athena.

Aaron and Alan Nara, sons of Athena. Aya Sakurai and Mai Hisakawa, daughters of Apollo. Akira Sakurai and Robert Mitchell, sons of Apollo. Violet Lopez, daughter of Hephaestus.

Logan Garcia, son of Hephaestus. Roselia Sutton, daughter of Aphrodite. Skylar Sutton, son of Aphrodite. Alyssa Steel and Emily Carter, daughter of Hermes.

Andy Clark, son of Hermes. Peyton Riesling, daughter of Dionysus. Angela Thompson,Twilight Fuse, and Maria Williams daughters of Hades.

Michael Ariotti,Alex,Shadow,and Tsubasa Kariya, sons of Hades."

"I have an announcement. I have created a new group like the Hunters except it's for boys. Now you're wondering why I have done this, because I don't hate men now. My original Hunters are going to have some new activities to do. Both groups will hunt but also hit on people." I said.

The whole camp is shocked and I bet they're wondering why the groups have to hit on people.

* * *

Well that's this chapter. I'll update another story tomorrow.

~ Evangeline


	8. Chapter 6

Yay it's Friday! No more school until Monday. I think I'll update everyday until Monday, but I'm pretty sure that won't happen, but I'll try.

Eclipse, thanks for the review. How would you like to be one of the guys hit on? If you say yes pms me you character information or post it in the review section.

Anybody else want to be hit on by the Hunters? Just send in your character information if you want to.

Okay. Um, Demeter or Persephone can one of you do the disclaimer?

Persephone: Fine. Evangeline doesn't own PJO/HoO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

All of camp was extremely shocked when Lady Artemis,... revealed her news. Even the Hunters.

"Milady, I think I and the others can except the fact you don't dislike men now, but why do us your Hunters have to hit on guys and why did you make another group?" Thalia asked Artemis.

" I don't mean any disrespect but, are you turning into Aphrodite's shadow?" Percy asked.

"Thalia, I know all my hunters dislike men. That's why you'll hit on them and then break their hope of going out with any of my new hunters are going to be mainly lead by Apollo. They'll actually hit on people on hope of getting a date. Percy, I don't know maybe I am turning into Aphrodite. I just realized I'm playing matchmaker sort of. Now anybody want to join the Hunters?" said Artemis.

Everybody started whispering. Then after a few minutes, my new half-brother, Alan, and Nico raised there hands. Slowly more people started to raise there hands.

"Okay. I have a new oath. Everybody who wishes to join the Hunters repeat after me, but this time around girls only repeat after me. I, out of my own free will, have decided to join the Hunters. I vow to Lady Artemis that I'll hunt and break the hopes of men who try to win my heart. And if I fall for a man I'll quit the Hunters." Then the girls who are joining the Hunters repeat the oath.

"Okay. Guys, Now repeat after me, I join the Hunters, out of my free will, I pledge my loyalty to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo. I only join this group to hunt and find love. I promise to leave when I find love." The guys who want to join the group repeat.

People I know who have/are joined/in the Hunters:

Thalia Grace  
Nico di Angelo  
Alan Nara  
Akira Sakurai  
Aya Sakurai  
Drew Tanaka?

* * *

Well I think I'll mark this story as complete. I have wrote enough for you to understand what you need to understand for Gods go to Middle School. But if anyone really wants to be a character hit on by the hunters then send in your information and I'll write a next chapter.

~ Evangeline


End file.
